brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
Miasport's Tutorials
Authors * Miasport Introduction Hi guys! I am starting tutorials because I have so many things to show you! Enjoy �� ''-Crystal'' Baby Bed ��️ First, I wanted to share my baby bed that I built one day just or fun. And I thought that it'll be cool for my first tutorial. I really hope you like it! 1541876377308.jpg|How to build a baby bed 1541876373001.jpg| 1541876369445.jpg| 1541876365091.jpg| 1541876361108.jpg| 1541876357348.jpg| 1541876353621.jpg| 1541876348758.jpg| 1541876344438.jpg| 1541876339754.jpg| 1541876332049.jpg| 1541876328260.jpg| 1541876325320.jpg| 1541876321990.jpg| 1541876316006.jpg| 1541876311714.jpg| 1541876306909.jpg| 1541876302448.jpg| 1541876297914.jpg| 1541876293557.jpg| Santa's Little Couch��️ I thought it will be nice to the Santa to have a little couch to chill. I hope you like this tutorial! Merry Christmas! Tutorial 1.jpg|How to build the coach of Santa �� Tutorial 2.jpg| Build first.jpg| And this.jpg| 2nd one .jpg| Got it.jpg| 3rd.jpg| 2 times.jpg| Let's get started the coach!.jpg| Go.jpg| Go 2.jpg| Go 3.jpg| Go 4.jpg| Go 5.jpg| Go 5 like this on the top.jpg| Go 6.jpg| Go 7.jpg| Go 8.jpg| That's it !.jpg| Valentine's Day Present �� A little title decoration for your shelf the day of Valentine's day? Why won't you build a little Present? In this tutorial, I show you how to build a Valentine's day present. I hope you like it! IMG_20190324_121014.jpg|How to build a Valentine's day present IMG_20190324_120951.jpg|Here is the pieces you need to build the base 1553425218664.jpg 1553425221430.jpg IMG_20190324_122705.jpg|Here are the pieces you need for doing the top 1553425227544.jpg|Like this 1553425230169.jpg 1553425233183.jpg|Here are the pieces that you need for the top of the top������ 1553425236108.jpg 1553425238888.jpg 1553425241814.jpg IMG_20190324_123022.jpg 1553425248543.jpg 1553425251370.jpg 1553425254406.jpg|That's it ! Pencil Holder ��️ Doing homework or drawing on a table is always more fun for a Lego fan, to have Legos on table isn't? That's why I built this pencil holder. The colours are like Andrea's. But you can add your own colours of course. Hope you like it! IMG 20190328 181953.jpg|1. How to build a pencil holder. 1553699283624.jpg|2. Pieces you need for the base. 1553699291369.jpg| 1553699293968.jpg| 1553699297373.jpg| 1553699347106.jpg|3. Pieces you need for the other base. 1553699328022.jpg| 1553699331158.jpg| 1553699334959.jpg| 1553699337456.jpg| 1553699340059.jpg| 1553699349345.jpg|4. Pieces you need to finish the pencil holder. 1553699359370.jpg| 1553699361666.jpg| 1553699365028.jpg| 1553699370111.jpg| 1553699372521.jpg| 1553699375212.jpg| 1553699377527.jpg| 1553699380976.jpg| 1553699383660.jpg| 1553699386323.jpg| 1553699388899.jpg| 1553699392424.jpg| 1553699401288.jpg| 1553699404384.jpg| Accessories shelf �� Super �� Andrea has a lot of music accessories like headphones, a guitar, a microphone and much more stuff. But she doesn't have any place to tidy it up. That's the reason why I built a shelf for her. If Andrea has the same problem in your city, just build her this shelf. She'll be happy. Hope you like this tutorial! CIMG4621.JPG|How to build a music accessories shelf? CIMG4623.JPG|Here's what you need CIMG4625.JPG|Here's what you beed CIMG4627.JPG CIMG4628.JPG CIMG4629.JPG CIMG4630.JPG CIMG4631.JPG CIMG4632.JPG CIMG4633.JPG CIMG4634.JPG CIMG4635.JPG CIMG4636.JPG CIMG4637.JPG CIMG4638.JPG CIMG4644.JPG CIMG4645.JPG CIMG4646.JPG CIMG4647.JPG CIMG4648.JPG CIMG4649.JPG CIMG4650.JPG|That's it! Camping Tent What about building a camping tent without a plastic or paper? I've got a tutorial for you, I'll show you step by step what to do! Are you ready? Go to your bricks! 1.First.jpeg|thumb|How to build a camping tent IMG-20200126-WA0044.jpg|Here are pieces you need 02.jpeg|thumb| 2.Second.jpeg| 3..jpeg|Then take these pieces (white,4 times) IMG-20200126-WA0039.jpg| IMG-20200126-WA0042.jpg| 6.jpeg| 7.jpeg|Build two of this 9.jpeg| 10.jpeg| 11.jpeg| 12.jpeg|Here we go, put all the stuffs inside! Hope you guys like this tutorial! Category:Tutorials